Ein neuer Gegner
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = Datei:Metal Fusion - 06 - Deutsch.png |imagewidth = 300 |Deutsch (Synchro) = Ein neuer Gegner |Deutsch (Übersetzt) = Aquario's Herausforderung |Japanisch (Katakana) = アクアリオの挑戦 |Japanisch (Romanisiert) = Akuario no Chōsen |Opening (Japanisch) = Metal Fight Beyblade |Ending (Japanisch) = Boys ~ To the Radiant Tomorrow ~ |Opening (Deutsch) = Beyblade, Let it rip |Ending (Deutsch) = Beyblade, Let it rip |Staffel = Beyblade: Metal Fusion |Episode (Staffel) = 006 (Beyblade: Metal Fusion) |Episode (Saga) = 006 (Metal Saga) |Episode (Serie) = 160 (Beyblade) |Japanisch = 10. Mai 2009 |Deutsch = 20. September 2010 |Vorherige = Der Mad Gasher |Nächste = Vom Feind zum Freund }}Ein neuer Gegner ist die sechste Episode von Beyblade: Metal Fusion. Sie wurde in Deutschland am 20. September 2010 auf Nickelodeon erstausgestrahlt. Inhalt Zusammenfassung Die hinterlistigen Face Hunter lernen Hikaru Hasama kennen, die vor Jahren ihrer Mutter geschworen hat, dass sie einmal als beste Bladerin der Welt gekrönt wird. Deshalb reist sie durch Japan und sucht Gingka, den sie unbedingt für ihr Ziel schlagen muss. So kooperiert sie mit Benkei und handelt mit ihm ein Treffen mit Gingka aus. Doch dieser erkältet sich plötzlich und muss so lange im Bett bleiben, bis er wieder auf den Beinen ist. So tarnt sich Kenta als Gingka und versucht heimlich, eine Spezialtaktik für seinen Flame Sagittario zu entwickeln. So treffen Kenta und Hikaru aufeinander, doch den speziellen Techniken, mit denen Hikarus Storm Aquario kämpft, ist Kenta nicht gewachsen. So verliert er und schwört, dass er gegen Hikaru gewinnen wird! Handlung Abends auf einer verwahrlosten Baustelle treiben sich die Face Hunters herum, als Hikaru Hasama vorbeikommt. Sie wollen sie davon abhalten, einfach so in die Stadt zu marschieren. Im Kampf besiegt sie die Truppe mit Leichtigkeit, indem sie einen speziellen Trick anwendet. Benkei beobachtet das Geschehen zuerst ungläubig, dann interessiert. Er stellt Hikaru zur Rede und schlägt ihr vor, gegen einen wirklich starken Blader zu kämpfen. Im Beypark schlägt Kenta gerade Takashi im Kampf, während Gingka ebenfalls einen Kampf nach dem anderen gewinnt. Die Blader dort veranstalten ein internes Turnier, in dem jetzt Gingka gegen Kenta antreten soll, als ersterer plötzlich zu Boden sackt. Im B-Pit wacht Gingka im Bett auf und Madoka misst hohes Fieber bei ihm. Ein Arzt ist schon bestellt, doch Gingka ist gar nicht erfreut, er wehrt sich heftig gegen jegliche Medizin. Doch glücklicherweise verschreibt der Arzt ihm nichts außer Bettruhe. Kenta meint, das Fieber rühre von seinen heftigen Kämpfen in letzter Zeit. Madoka macht sich Sorgen, die Face Hunter oder andere Herausforderer könnten in naher Zukunft auftauchen. In einer Stadionruine trainiert Hikaru für einen Kampf gegen Gingka und versetzt sich in ihre frühen Kindheitstage zurück. Nach einem verlorenen Kampf kam sie einst weinend zu ihrer Mutter ans Bett. Diese meinte, sie müsse das nächste Mal nur zu gewinnen versuchen. Wenn sie besser werden will, soll sie nur gegen Stärkere Gegner gewinnen. Nur gegen die Top-Blader und mit aller Kraft kann man gewinnen. Hikarus Mutter setzt all ihre Hoffnung auf sie, damit ihre Tochter den Traum erfüllt, den sie selbst immer geträumt hat. Gingka ist stolz auf Kenta, der in der letzten Zeit enorm viele Punkte und damit Kampferfahrung gewonnen hat. Als Madoka gerade ins Zimmer kommt und ihm Kuchen bringen will, ist sie nicht erfreut, dass Gingka schon aus dem Bett steigen will. Gingka selbst ist erstaunt, weil er Madoka immer nur in der Werkstatt sieht und nie als Köchin. Gingka soll keinen Kuchen bekommen, da er schon wieder so fit sei. Für den Kuchen steigt er allerdings länger wieder ins Bett. Beim Essen erklärt Madoka, dass sie keinen Zucker für den Kuchen verwendet hat, sondern Salz, was ihn genauso süß gemacht hat. Beim Kochen hole man das beste aus den Zutaten heraus, wie beim Bladen selbst. Kenta spricht sie auf einmal an, weil er wie Gingka und Kyoya eine Spezialtaktik entwickeln will. Madoka erwähnt Sagittarios Klauen an der Drehfassung, mit der Kenta eine eigene Technik entwickeln kann. Ein Special Move ergebe sich aus der Kombination aus der versteckten Stärke des Beys und der des Bladers. Am späten Abend steht er noch am Ufer und übt kräftig, als ihm plötzlich Benkei zuruft. Er will mit Gingka sprechen, um ihm einen neuen Gegner vorzustellen: Hikaru Hasama. Am nächsten Mittag soll er am Bey-Kolosseum gegen sie kämpfen. Kenta ist verzweifelt, da Gingka noch nicht in der Verfassung für einen Kampf ist und Kenta selbst noch keinen Special Move hat. Tatsächlich tritt Kenta selbst am nächsten Tag im Kolosseum gegen Hikaru an. Benkei ist sehr überrascht, doch kann nicht eingreifen, da die beiden sofort anfangen. Hikaru greift ihn einige Male an, bis Kenta auf eine Ausdauertaktik umschwenkt und den Angriffen ausweicht. Hikaru will sich das nicht gefallen lassen und benutzt ihre Spezialtaktik: Sie lässe ihren Bey scheinbar verschwinden und greift von anderer Stelle wieder an. Sagittario wird heftig herumgeschleudert und gerät ins Wanken. Kenta beginnt wieder zu verzweifeln, doch er besinnt sich Gingkas Rat und greift auf seinen unbedingten Siegeswillen zurück. Kenta analysiert Storm Aquarios Angriffe und erkennt ein Muster. Er versteht, dass das Ausfahren von Aquarios Bladespitze eine plötzliche Geschwindigkeitsänderung zufolge hat, wodurch man den Bey aus den Augen verliert. Als Hikaru zu ihrem finalen Schlag ansetzen will, kommt ihr Kenta zuvor und greift Aquario selbst an. Hikaru will jetzt allerdings erst ihr Ass ausfahren: Sie kreist um Sagittario und erzeugt einen kontinuierlichen Kreis um Kentas Bey, in dem dieser seinen Gegner nicht mehr erkennen kann. Kenta fährt willkürlich in den Kreis, schlägt aber jedes Mal ins Leere. Nun greift Storm Aquario selbst an und benutzt seinen Special Move: Die Uneingeschränkte Attacke. Mit einer großen Welle besiegt sie Flame Sagittario endgültig. Doch Kenta will nicht aufgeben, solange er noch Beypunkte übrig hat. Er verliert allerdings eine Runde nach der anderen. Benkei sieht sehr interessiert zu und erkennt sich in Kenta wieder, als er selbst gegen Kyoya das erste Mal gekämpft hat. Irgendwann sind Kentas Beypunkte zu Ende und Hikaru verabschiedet sich. Kenta ist am Boden zerstört. Trivia In der Episode Hintergrund Änderungen Wichtige Ereignisse Charaktere Bemerkung: Alle Charaktere werden in der Reihenfolge ihrer Ersterscheinung in der Episode aufgelistet. Die Zeit, in der sie erscheinen, ist die Zeit der deutschen Version. Beyblades Bemerkung: Alle Beyblades werden in der Reihenfolge ihrer Ersterscheinung in der Episode aufgelistet. Die Zeit, in der sie erscheinen, ist die Zeit der deutschen Version. Galerie Opening beinhaltet Bilder aus dem Opening Episode beinhaltet Bilder aus der Episode Ending beinhaltet Bilder aus dem Ending Preview beinhaltet Bilder aus der Vorschau Videos Opening Beyblade Metal Fusion - OP - Metal Fight Beyblade Episode Beyblade Metal Fusion Ein neuer Gegner - Ep. 6 DEUTSCH! Ending Beyblade Metal Fusion - ED - Boys ~Hikari Kagayaku Ashita e~ Preview Links en:Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 06 Kategorie:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Episoden